


Зачем писать?

by Hopair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Poetry, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopair/pseuds/Hopair
Summary: Там то, что не видно за маской лица, там разбиты границы и зеркала, там осколки души моей облик нашли, там не просто герои и у всех своя жизнь.





	Зачем писать?

Как-то осенью долгой белый лист я взяла,  
И тогда вдруг идея меня понесла.  
Разрослась, разгорелась, приносила плоды,  
Ну и вот уже скоро писатель стал ты.

"Почему ты вдруг пишешь?  
И зачем же писать?"  
Тогда я не знала, как им отвечать.  
Я делилась с друзьями, и, поддержку найдя,  
Все больше и больше росла муза моя.

Но не гладко так все, как казалось тогда.  
Не заметила я, а в душе пустота.  
И застыли герои — поезда без угля.

"Почему же не пишешь, автор ты мой?   
Я хочу почитать, ну а ты сам не свой.  
Напиши хоть немного, у тебя ж время есть" —  
Сколько раз говорили, уже и не счесть.

Дело в том, мой читатель и друг дорогой,  
Что стишочки — не игры, а спасенье, герой!  
В них обиды и боль, одиночество, страх.  
Все, что в буквах — в душе превращается в прах.

Там то, что не видно за маской лица,  
Там разбиты границы и зеркала,  
Там осколки души моей облик нашли,  
Там не просто герои и у всех своя жизнь.

Сора плачет по маме, Ами по семье,  
Гнев Акеми слепит, все толкая к войне.  
Кая в поисках вечных, хоть и знает сама,  
Что надежда жестока. Будет цели верна.

Даже Клаус таков, о чем говорить?  
С сестрой его держит тонкая нить.  
Ведь однажды судьба колдуну подарила  
Лишь одну, кто за зло никогда не бранила.   
Не боялась, не фыркала, но почему?  
Может, слишком добра или слишком глупа,  
Просто брата такого она приняла.

Есть собаченька Лили, что хозяйке верна.  
Есть и Рыцари грозные, что хранят города.  
И у каждого свой маленький огонек,  
Что когда-нибудь, может, "домой" приведет.

Здесь герои — не люди, а осколки зеркал.  
И рассказ мой сшивает дорогу их ран.  
Не истории это, а жизнь за стеклом,  
О которой сказать не смогу я ртом.  
Потому и пишу, хоть не умею писать,  
Пушкин бы запретил мне стихи сочинять.

Просто однажды я вдруг поняла,  
Что связала меня темная немота.  
Сковала, рот сшила, трусливо дрожа,  
— Не поймут тебя больше, молчи и жива.  
Но перо я нашла, и теперь стараюсь,  
Не писатель я, просто спастись пытаюсь.

Ты не жди от меня ни шедевров, ни книг,  
Я ж всего лишь делюсь тем, что так тяготит.  
Если хочешь историй, лучше книги читай.  
Позитива не жди, про дедлайн забывай.

Бесполезным твой будет совет "упрощать",  
И в реальность мысли свои направлять.  
Я осколок стекла, в той же тьме, что они.  
Не оставлю я братьев по крови родных.

Если чуждо тебе это, то не читай.  
Не читай и забудь. Это мой личный "рай".  
Отложи, профильтруй, я тоже каюсь  
И не тяготить тебя впредь постараюсь.  
Ничего, мне всегда было этого мало.  
Так хотелось всего, я промазала, да, но...

Так зачем же писать?  
Что ж, ответ будет прост.  
Мне хотелось создать...  
Между душами мост.


End file.
